


【固恩】驶向梦境的船

by sssspinel



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssspinel/pseuds/sssspinel
Summary: 现代双子设定，不要问为什么眼睛颜色不一样问就是变异*含女装要素
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Kingu | Lancer
Kudos: 4





	【固恩】驶向梦境的船

**Author's Note:**

> 现代双子设定，不要问为什么眼睛颜色不一样问就是变异  
> *含女装要素

……  
真是见鬼，金固在这个幼时曾作为育婴室的房间里想着，我怎么会上了自己的双胞胎哥哥。  
他今天见的第一个鬼就是恩奇都。  
人们总是一厢情愿地认为，双胞胎就会喜欢一模一样的东西，而金固和恩奇都正是这样一对倒霉的双胞胎。嗯，准确地说，是恩奇都和金固；因为恩奇都是金固的哥哥，金固是恩奇都的弟弟，而且——金固总是这么认为——亲戚朋友们送的那些该死的礼物，总是按着哥哥恩奇都的形象来挑选的。  
漂亮的小西服也好，插花和茶艺课也好，哪怕是幼儿园时期同班女生送的皱巴巴的小花，都长了一副活该和恩奇都很配的模样，偏偏还自作多情地准备了一式两份，每当恩奇都双手捧着自己的那一份转过头来对金固微笑时，金固都想把手里刚收到的东西扔到对方那好看的脸上。  
也许这是人们贪心的两全之策，但对于金固来说，这种作为顺带的感觉比无视还糟。到了后来，他已经只剩下满脑子的愤恨：为什么不能让他自己一个人安静待着，非要把他拉出来陪恩奇都作秀？  
从这个角度来说，恩奇都的存在对金固已经足够糟糕，但更糟糕的是恩奇都本人的态度。明明不是不读空气的类型，但金固越是想要远离恩奇都，恩奇都却越是喜欢与金固近距离接触。金固可以发誓，这绝不是出自什么手足之情，说是观察实验样本倒更合适。自己就像照着恩奇都做出的对照组一样，金固想。  
而这一天，在刚回家的金固被突然出现的恩奇都拉入房间之前，金固从没想过自己居然能倒霉到短时间内连着见鬼两次。但在他跌跌撞撞地进了房间，看到床上整齐摆放的两套女式校服时，他终于露出了见到鬼中鬼的表情。  
现在就要把这玩意摔在你的脸上，金固表情麻木地想着。  
但说实话，他不敢。于是他只能眼睁睁看着恩奇都将其中一套丢给他，然后当着他的面开始换衣服。  
停下，等等，你在干什么啊！  
金固在心中大叫，不知该怎么面对这个见鬼的世界，该怎么面对这个言行匪夷所思的哥哥。最后他头一抱眼一闭，绝望地将自己关到了自己的世界里。  
救命，我哥当着我的面换女装，我除了自抱自弃自闭以外还有别的什么办法吗？  
金固紧咬牙关缩了半天，但当他闭上眼睛的时候却什么也听不到，恩奇都的动作像他的长发一样顺滑，不发出一点声音。金固不由得变得惶惶不安起来，搞不清楚恩奇都现在在干什么，只有心底未知的恐惧不断扩大。  
恐怖片里的人都是这么作死的——金固终于按捺不住，悄悄地睁开了一只眼睛。  
只见他的孪生哥哥正蹲在他的面前，穿着水手服，笑眯眯地伸出手指来勾他的衣服，并当着他的面解开了他的一粒纽扣。  
金固一下子把两只眼睛都睁开了。  
当恩奇都的脸凑近金固越睁越大的眼睛时，金固面对那张没有瑕疵的脸，无端想起闭眼前看到的恩奇都脱衣服时露出的腰线。一点也不像女孩子，但好看得适合裙子。  
金固被自己脑内的画面吓到，不知道自己是怎么对恩奇都的身体印象深刻。他头脑混乱，看着恩奇都放大的脸上露出一个笑，然后自己被扒掉了大半衬衫。  
很显然他要被迫女装了。  
那个时候他的大脑里一定闪过了什么潜意识里的灵光，那呼之欲出的念头令他为之一震，然后金固就大脑掉线地抓住恩奇都的手，亲了那近在咫尺的唇瓣。  
接下来的一切像幅光怪陆离的画。金固抓住了恩奇都的手，亲了恩奇都的嘴唇，然后一边想着啊他真的很久没有和恩奇都有过肢体接触了，跌跌撞撞地起来把恩奇都压在了有些狭窄的床上。  
然后是怎么回事他实在是搞不清了，恩奇都似乎出乎意料的配合，就那么夹杂着他粗糙的吻被撩起上衣，解开裙扣。他的手应该挺欠的，在恩奇都的腰上留下了些许痕迹，但恩奇都咯咯笑得像是在被挠痒痒。至于事情究 竟是怎么会进展到现在这一步的，金固是委实不知道。他知道自己在反扒恩奇都时肯定是硬了的，都不用摸他都能感受到下体的充血，血管像有了生命一样鼓动发热，但是他居然直接上了恩奇都，这实在是难以置信。先不说他是不是那种小说里写的心里肖想自己哥哥的变态，就算他当时真的有那个想法，说到底他到底是怎么做到的啊！欲望能够战胜人到这种程度吗？而且而且，说真的，对象到底为什么会是恩奇都？  
说来可耻，他其实挺怕恩奇都的。  
金固无法理解那些喜欢靠近恩奇都的人，说真的，你会和一个神经病快快乐乐地勾肩搭背吗？反正金固不会，他自认为是个正常人，不知怎么的就和个神经病一起被生了下来，然后和这个神经病一起被养大，一起被人夸漂亮；但是金固有时候会想，看透了恩奇都那副面皮的人会不会只有自己，当然了他自己也不怎么样，他讨厌人类，讨厌自己的哥哥，觉得恩奇都和恩奇都周围的一切都可笑极了——但他又嫉妒恩奇都。  
矛盾吗？是啊，金固自己也觉得这很矛盾，连带着也有点好笑，但是，当他不得不面对心血来潮的恩奇都时，他都会感到自己心底有一种难以言状的悲凉悄悄地、悄悄地升起。 当他低头凝视这个好看的神经病时，他感到在慢慢扭曲的反而是自己。  
恩奇都的嘴唇因为暴力的亲吻而红得如同涂了唇脂，他带着这抹艳色，冲着伏在自己身上的弟弟笑，搞得金固反而惶恐不安起来。他感到难堪，明明是他在脱恩奇都的衣服，但那时他却感到被一层层扒下保护衣的人是自己。  
恩奇都似乎敏锐地察觉到弟弟的颤抖，他伸手摸了摸金固的头发，好像在摸一只被他救回家的小猫，他又伸出舌头轻轻舔舐金固的脸，金固这才发现自己在哭。  
察觉到这点的时候，金固感觉心里有什么崩落了。  
金固不管不顾地将脸埋进恩奇都的头发，任凭恩奇都和他自己的绿色长发被他的眼泪粘在脸上，他抓住恩奇都的肩膀，好像刹那恢复知觉般意识到自己还在恩奇都的体内。他动作起来，听到恩奇都轻轻的笑和喘息。  
该死的，被自己的身体操有什么可喘的。但金固也不由得喘息呜咽起来，他本能地蹭蹭恩奇都的下巴，用肢体语言向他索求。  
因为是给小孩子的床，承载两个高中生显然勉强，金固和恩奇都都收叠起他们的四肢，恩奇都将手和腿都放在金固的腰背上，金固以接近蜷缩的姿势上着他的哥哥。  
“我说……”金固带着哭腔出声，他本来最讨厌在恩奇都面前露怯，但这时却浑然不觉，只是一时冲动涌上来又很快搅浑在一起，一时间不知道要说的是什么。  
我讨厌你、你个变态、别叫了吵死了，还是干脆是你穿裙子很合适？  
最后他只是装模作样地露出犬牙，咬了一口恩奇都伸上来拨他头发的手指，然后假装不知道地哭了起来。  
太丢人了，金固一边哭一面想着。当他从恩奇都的身上起来的时候发现恩奇都眼角也带着一点泪痕。嗯，肯定不是和他一样的原因。  
金固愣愣地想着，回过神来的时候是被恩奇都戳了一下脸。  
恩奇都无疑是个恶魔，但却是个好看的恶魔，这绝不是金固在借机夸奖自己的脸蛋，但是他回头看到恩奇都衣冠整齐的样子时确实呆了一下。然后他意识到报应来了。恩奇都肯定有拿他的衬衫当毛巾用，衣服裤子上都是黏手的液体，而被他拒绝的那套水手服正好端端躺在恩奇都的手上。  
见鬼。  
金固这样想着，发懵地从恩奇都手上接过裙装缩到一边去换衣服。  
他背对着恩奇都，尽量催眠自己背后并没有人在看。当他左打右打也搞不定三角巾的时候，羞耻感终于迫使他一把拽下三角巾气势汹汹地转身面对恩奇都。  
那个人坐在他们幼时一起躺过的床上，神情平静地编着头发。  
金固从很早起就知道，恩奇都这个人并不只是阳光照射下那样，现在他突然想，在恩奇都的照射下，他的内心一样是无法显露的阴影。  
金固逐渐变得手足无措起来，他好像很久没有像这样看过生活中的恩奇都了，他同时意识到，这也是他生平第一次，像面对恩奇都一样面对自己。


End file.
